


Smells Like Love, I Mean Lavender

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [65]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Babie Hargreeves, Ben x Vanya, Benya, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Preteen Hargreeves, Request Fill, Vanya x Ben, light kissing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: My first request from Tumblr ~ Anon: I was wondering if you could do a Ben/Vanya fanfic pls or Ben/Vanya/Five ily 🥺💗Ship ~ Benya
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Smells Like Love, I Mean Lavender

Coming back to life was an odd sensation for Ben, to say the least. There were lots of things he’d simply forgotten about doing while he was dead, eating, sleeping, having to walk through doors as opposed to walls, people other than Klaus seeing and hearing him, the list goes on. But the weirdest thing he had to get used to again was his sense of smell.

And needless to say, that growing up, again, in a house with five teenage boys, there wasn’t always the most pleasant smells lingering around, which is how he ended up spending an awful lot of time in Allison or Vanya’s rooms. More so Vanya’s than Allison’s, purely because Allison’s room seemed to constantly smell of some strong, new fruity or flowery perfume she’d gotten while Vanya’s room naturally smelt more like a light mix of honey and lavender. 

And the fact she still practiced her violin quite a bit after training certainly helped. 

Her violin practice always calmed the Eldritch beasts, the first time and now. And from what he’d heard from Five, when Vanya was practicing her violin it would help soothe her emotions. Now that their father allowed Vanya to be a part of the Umbrella Academy she had far less time to practice her violin than she did during their first childhood, but Ben knew she was much happier being able to spend much more time with them.

The small smile Vanya flashes him as he tries to quietly slip into her room as she practices made him feel something he couldn’t quite describe. But it was definitely something you shouldn’t be feeling for your sister.

Thanks to a little rumor from a dear sister of theirs, their father felt compelled to give Vanya a bigger room than what had basically been a closet for her room before; and Klaus had been happy to be getting an expansion on his room again.

A small hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present. He’d been lost in thought when Vanya had finished her practicing, and she must’ve been trying to get his attention. “Ben?” Vanya called, her hand still waving in front of his face.

He grabbed her wrist with a soft smile, “What’s up Vanya?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Vanya said, taking a seat next to him on her bed; and Ben could faintly smell the honey scent from Vanya’s hair and the lavender perfume Allison had given her.

“Oh, just enjoying the music.” Ben sighed, giving Vanya a slight nudge as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“W-well, I, I,” Vanya paused and took a deep breath, “I’m glad to be of service then.” As she got to the word service Vanya dissolved into giggles and Ben couldn’t help the smile that found a spot on his face. 

Once Vanya’s giggles faded she said, “I’m surprised that Klaus and Five haven’t joined us yet.” And Ben agreed with her. The two hardly had time alone together; and as much as they both love Klaus and Five, they needed time away from them. 

Klaus and Ben had been together for nearly ten years before they came back, and needless to say, Ben was happy to interact with more of his siblings than just Klaus again.

Five and Vanya on the other hand were a very different case; they’d been best friends in their first childhood for as long as Ben could remember, up until Five got stuck in the apocalypse. Then they were both essentially alone for a little less than 20 years for Vanya and roughly 45 years for Five. And after going almost half a century without any other people, much less his siblings, Five had become quite clingy, especially to Vanya, since coming back. Not that Five would ever admit it himself.

“Well,” Ben started as he slid into the small space between himself and Vanya, “we should enjoy the alone time then.” as he spoke he leaned closer to Vanya.

Vanya leaned away from him slightly, a brighter blush spread across both her cheeks, “You are such a dork.” Vanya said with another laugh.

Ben’s hand reached over and cupped Vanya’s chin, tilting her face towards him. Ben leaned forward a bit more and Vanya reached forward to meet him, pressing a light kiss to her lips; and Ben could feel Vanya’s smile against his lips as they pulled away.

Vanya bit her lip and just as Ben leaned in to kiss her again a knock at Vanya’s door interrupted him. “Ben!” Of course it was Klaus, “I know you’re in there.”

Ben looked at Vanya with a pleading look, while Vanya was trying to hold back a laugh and nudged him towards her door. Reluctantly, Ben moved and pulled open Vanya’s door to reveal not only Klaus, but Five as well. Surprising Ben and Vanya.

Just as Ben opened his mouth to ask Klaus, and apparently Five, what they wanted when Klaus pulled Ben out of the room while Five jumped next to Vanya. Ben barely turned around with enough time to see the smile on Vanya’s face, watching him, before the door clicked shut and Klaus literally pulled him away.


End file.
